the rouges and the knight
by TheTwoMind
Summary: If Harry was cloned and split apart and changed what would happen? This probably.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So if you guys haven't figured out by now I make these stories from random ideas I have! So I was looking at some fanfiction and for some reason I could only find fanfic's where Harry is connected to The Joker, Batman or Two face. Nothing else though… So! I thought I would do every version at once! Let's go!**

Harry watched as the scientist strapped him to the table and activated the machine. "Beginning project seperatas. Begin!" They said as it spun and spun and spun… **EXPLOSION SOUNDS!**

Harry woke up with different versions of him all around before they all looked at each other and ran to an experimental helicopter and flew it to London then scattered. Each of them with different personalities and appearances with nobody knowing who the original Harry was.

One of the Harry's looked at his reflection in a mirror. "It's tiring to keep smiling all the time… Might as well make it permanent!" He grinned as he carved his pale white skin into a permanent smile and laughed afterwards.

Another Harry looked into a mirror and frowned at his face. "How the hell is the scaring completely on our left and not our right?! Our… What… Yeah. Our."

One more Harry started putting a cane together with a question mark on the top. "Riddle me this. What is an enigma but not a mystery or a riddle? Simple! The answer is me! Playing you like a fiddle… Enigma… Eddie Nigma… That is my name! And the people will call me the Riddler…" He said gleefully preparing a green suit with question marks all over it.

One of the other versions of Harry looked at the mirror curious. "Well. I ain't the original! I mean I could be but I don't think that he was a girl!" She said stroking her blond hair in confusion. "Well I do look like a Harlequin don't ya think?" She asked the voice which was with her. " _Harley please_ " "Harley? Harley Quinn sounds good! Tell ya what! You can be… Harleen Quinnzel! How 'bout that?" She said swinging a hammer around. "I wonder if I could find another Harry! He could be my true love! I need to find my love!" She exclaimed happily.

A Harry looked at a bat in the cave he was resting in in awe. "I seem to have gotten the original Harry's hero complex as well as a large amount of intelligence. Perhaps from the scientist…" He muttered and started grabbing materials he'd managed to acquire and started creating a suit as well as technology to make sure the rest of the Harry's wouldn't harm anyone.

 **One month later**

Hermione showed Ron the muggle newspaper.

 _Experiment gone wrong. Be on the lookout for identical males._

 _In an experiment gone wrong with willing test subject Harry James Potter a machine known only as the seperatas blew up and separated the poor boy into many versions. The scientist conducting the experiment stated, "I don't know what went wrong but from the footage I found there is at least 10 of Harry Potter running around. At least one of them has a sample of my intelligence as the blast affected me in some way." Be on the lookout for the poor victim and contact the authorities as soon as possible._ "

"Harry's in trouble! He's everywhere at once and in danger from black and you-know-who!" Hermione exclaimed before running to show Dumbledore.

 **Harry's**

The Harry that had cut himself a smile was thinking about his new name, Joe Kerr. "Joker! Great name! It's funny… It's a pun! AND IT REFLECTS WHO I AM! HAHAHAHAHAH!" He started laughing madly.

"Hi there!" Joker heard behind him, "Hiya mista J!" A female Harry said to him holding a hammer. "I'm Harley Quinn! And you! Are my love!" She said happily to him."

"Harley aye? Well then! My dear we shall control all of London together!" He laughed crazily with Harley at his side.

The scarred Harry looked at the coin he had created specially with cuts on one side. "Heads I be a hero. Tails a villain." He said flipping it and catching it. "Tails. Well then… Time for Two face to have some fun!" He muttered with a twisted grin.

The Riddler spun his cane around before hacking into one of the main data towers and transmitting a video while making sure the source cannot be triangulated. "Hello London! You may be wondering just who I am! I'm the Riddler! And unless the city can solve my riddles I will sell the entire cities private data to every country in the world! As a show of goodwill I will give you your riddles through this transmission on the hour. All you have to do is give me the answer by typing on whatever keyboards you have on whatever social media you're using! Just type hashtag Riddler answer! Answer all five riddles and I won't sell the data. Oh. And just in case some of you try to stop me. Try and I reveal the you know what and you know who to the world. And I'll sell the data anyway!" He said calmly before turning to the screen that had the answers people gave for the riddle. "First riddle! This is an easy one! What weighs six ounces, sits in a tree and is very dangerous? Get answering folks! Oh and you all each only have one shot at this so make it count!" He said before turning off the transmission and monitoring ever social media site he could find, which was all of them.

The heroic harry put on this suit and smirked. "A perfect fit. I'll just have to set up a computer system to help me as well as create an A.I to assist me. Now for a name. A symbol of fear and justice that will spread through London and inspire hope into the hearts of everyone who sees it. The Batman!" He smiled. "I'll need a name change so that nobody suspects me… Perhaps Bruce Wayne? Yes that should do perfectly. I'll just have to set up a backstory and then I'm ready to fight them!" He smirked again.

Another Female Harry looked at the claws where her nails should be as well as the cat ears and tail. "I wonder why I'm a cat… Oh well. I'll just say it's a genetic mutation! Now for a name. I might as well be a cat burglar and be called Catwoman… I always liked the name Selina. Selina Kyle then…" She grinned and set up her costume for Catwoman's prowl in the night.

 **AN: Hey guys. Basically if you didn't understand the story Harry is all the heroes and villains in the Batman universe. Or most of them. Tell me villains I should add!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Hey guys TheTwoMind here! This chapters a few months ahead of the last one so there'll be more Harry's already developed and on the scene.**

Bruce looked at his reflection and money before smirking and putting on a costume with spiked gloves, a pointed cape, liquid armour layers and a cowl featuring pointed tips as bat ears. "I will strike fear into the hearts of all the criminals flooding London… Luckily they all went muggle so I can add some charms and enchantments to the suit. I am the knight and I will end this dark night of terror. I, am, BATMAN!" He shouted angrily heading to the batcave.

Two-Face drove past a bank flipping a coin, "Scarred side up… I did need a top-up anyway…" He muttered turning round and driving towards the bank.

Hermione stood in the bank with her parents nervously, sure something was going to happen. "Alright stick 'em up and all that crap!" A half scarred man said flipping a coin before pointing a gun at her head. "Just give me all the cash and little lawyer wannabe over here doesn't get a bullet in her head. Ok? Good…" The man said as Hermione saw the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. It was faded slightly but she would recognise it anywhere.

"Harry?" She whispered before falling unconscious.

The Joker crashed the clown car through the sides of an amusement park happily. "HELLO LONDON! Now where's the owner of this place? I want to buy it!" He exclaimed swinging on lamp posts while Harley bonked all of the guard's heads with a hammer she'd gotten somewhere. "No answers? Well then… LET'S BLOW THIS PLACE SKY HIGH! HARLEY HAND ME THOSE BOMBS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed madly while pulling out a joke pistol.

Enigma frowned as his last riddle was solved. "Well well… You managed to solve all of my riddles! Of course I would expect a child to have solved these riddles so it's not very impressive but well done London for your attempts. Of course I still have one big dirty secret that I'll reveal in a few days! It's one that your queen and prime minister have been keeping from you. I want everyone to go into London and look for the man with a green neon sign, he is my informant of this other world I will reveal!" He said calmly ending the feed and positioning another man outside the leaky cauldron.

Selina lowered herself down the vent and pulled the hatches latch open from the inside. "There… Let's see… There's a laser system guarding the diamond and the switch is over there… why's there a switch under the vent?" She muttered to herself and switched all of the systems off quickly whipping the diamond towards her and escaping replacing it with a cat doll.

Neville looked at the redhead, with green eyes, lying in his greenhouse covered in leaves. "Who are you?" He asked calmly with his plants all around him.

"Me? I… I don't remember. I just remember a loud explosion then being squeezed through a tube… Sorry Neville." She said before freezing and looking at him. "How did I know that? Neville… Neville Longbottom… Alice Longbottom… HARRY!" She yelled before smacking herself in the head. "It looks like it worked! The explosion must have separated what was left of my soul protecting him and given me a body… I'm Lily Potter… I'm too young though…" She muttered before falling unconscious in front of Neville.

"If you're really Lily Potter then Gran might be able to help… No she'd call the aurors or ignore me… I need to find one of the Harry's… That should help…" He decided unaware of the pile of mud crawling out of the hole Lily had created when she arrived and heading towards his precious plants.

Harry looked at his reflection in the apartment he was hiding in, he looked perfectly normal except his scar had spread and ended up going down to his chin like he'd been cut open by a madman. "Merlin what happened? Let's see… Uncle Vernon made me volunteer, big explosion, was I in a plane or something? I remember there were other versions of me as well… I need Hedwig now more than ever." He scowled sweating a lot. "And why is it so… Hot… Need cooling charms…" He panted as his magic froze the room to an extremely low temperature. "Great… I'll have to get Hedwig to stay by the window then." He muttered as his faithful owl flew to the window for the letter he wrote.

 _Professor Dumbledore._

 _There's multiple versions of me and I'm probably going to get a fever if I go to Hogwarts ever again. Please send help._

 _Harry potter_

He handed it to Hedwig sweating as the outsides air entered the room. "Take it to Dumbledore quickly Hedwig! Please…." He mumbled collapsing from the heat of the outside.

A version of Harry woke up in a lab about to be dissected. "Now then! You're finally awake! Now then I'll be able to see what makes you tick! Now are you scared of dissections? I can make it as painless as I can if you want. Besides I won't kill you… I do want an apprentice you see! I've been developing a special serum which will allow you to make anyone see their fears." A crazy but polite man told him calmly.

"I agree… But I will need a name so nobody knows who I am." He said with a grin and shook the man's hand. "Call me… Scarecrow. I always did like birds you see." He explained letting the man cut him open.

"I am Jonathon Crane. By the way I used to be a supervillain of the same name. I was terrible, once planted a fear toxin bomb in the water treatment plants so that everyone would be scared, not once did I consider it would affect me! Had to let the Batman save me! Of course that was years ago. All the criminals I knew are dead or retired, or reformed I suppose, even the bat's dead." Crane told him cutting him open with a grin.

Harry woke up in an old building with tubes in his arms and a device strapped to him, he pressed it curiously before it pumped him full of a drug that strengthened his muscles impossibly making him naturally much stronger than anything he'd seen before…

Harry woke up on a bed with a man in a green suit nearby. "Good you're awake! Now we're both Harry Potter but you can call me enigma. You?" The man asked excitedly.

"Calculator…" He said before closing his eyes calmly


End file.
